Biodegradable and compostable containers are known to provide consumers with a packaged product along with the added benefit of knowing the container will eventually degrade into its constituent components that are safe for the environment. Such containers may hold a wide variety of liquid products such as beverages, lotions and shampoo as well as dry goods such as food and supplies, and upon use of these products, the container may be discarded where it typically reaches a landfill or a recycling facility for degradation or recycling. In these cases, the container is only used to hold the product and is generally not used for other purposes. In the field of animal feed, such as in hobby farming where one or a small group of animals are fed, product is delivered from a container such as a feed bag, a tub, or wrapper, which is used once and then discarded.